Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a razor head which is unexpensive and includes two blades designed to be used simultaneously for an improved shaving.
According to the invention, it is possible to make a razor which can be reduced into small dimensions.
These and other purposes and advantages will appear from reading the following text.